


honey whiskey and memories

by chocomissile (rvnqn)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Found Family, M/M, crazy:b celebrates rinne's birthday and it's only Vaguely sad, i am entirely writing this bc i've had a line in my head since i woke up, i'm sorry if they're slightly ooc, rinne gets kinda drunk, rinne is an overly affectionate drunk, rinneniki is more hinted at than being the main focus really, sorta writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvnqn/pseuds/chocomissile
Summary: For just this one day, Crazy:B will be unified.___Crazy:B celebrates Rinne's birthday before he heads home.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	honey whiskey and memories

**Author's Note:**

> i am Very sorry if they're ooc i just wanted to write a wholesome rinne birthday fic after i saw the fuckign honey whiskey next to rinne's birthday cake and i've had a specific line in my head since this morning

"O~i, Niki-kyun~ Hurry uuuup, I'm starvin'~"

Niki rolled his eyes at Rinne's impatience. He was even worse when he was drunk. "Geez, be patient, will you? I'm almost done~!" He called back from the kitchen, turning his attention back to the cake on the counter, piping the last bit of decorative frosting onto it before taking it over to the table the rest of his unit was sitting at. They were all huddled over one of Rinne's board games - he'd insisted on all of them playing it, his reasoning being that it was his birthday and "his unit mates should be doting on their precious leader~" or something like that. It was exasperating, but it gave Niki an excuse to cook, at least. "There. You better wait until I cut it to start digging in, Rinne-kun, the only reason I agreed to bake it was so everyone could have some."

Rinne's face lit up, focus immediately shifting from the game to the cake. "Ahh, looks good! As expected from my wife~" The redhead reached up and wrapped an arm around the shorter's shoulders, pulling him down and leaning in to kiss at his cheek. He smelled of honey whiskey and cinnamon-scented cologne, something that Niki couldn't help but take in. It was sort of intoxicating in its own way, really.

"I told you to stop calling me thaaat~" Niki quickly leaned away, bringing a hand up between their faces as he struggled away from his hold, standing back up straight. "I still need to cut the cake for everyone!!"

"Fufu. It's a good thing you came when you did, Shiina. HiMERU was just starting to think that Amagi would drink himself to death." HiMERU chimed in, watching the two with a vaguely amused look. As usual, he didn't show much emotion on his face. "The cake looks delicious, at any rate. As expected from our very own Shiina."

"You don't need to lay the compliments on so thick, you know. I've decided to live my life in the kitchen, after all!" The gray-haired young man gave the rest of the group a smile as he started to cut into the cake, setting a slice on each of the plates that had been prepared before hand. He handed the first one off to Rinne, whose hands were outstretched in impatience. "Since it's your birthday, Rinne-kun, you get the first slice. If it were any other day, I'd make sure you get the very last one."

The older pouted, but took the slice and eagerly dug in nonetheless. "So me~an to me, even on my birthday! Bullies, all of you~" He whined through a mouthful of cake, immediately downing the rest of his glass after, a refreshed sigh leaving him. "After all I've done for you, you still treat me like a pest~"

Kohaku gave him an exhausted look, finishing his first bite of cake before speaking, "That's because y'are, Rinne-han. Don't eat so quickly, you're making a mess! Y'have frosting all around your mouth!"

HiMERU let out a little chuckle, reaching to wipe a bit of frosting from the corner of Kohaku's mouth, earning a squeak of surprise from the first-year. "You're one to talk, Oukawa. Though, HiMERU agrees - you're getting crumbs all over the board, Amagi." The blue-haired teen turned his attention back towards Rinne, who still had a childish pout on his flushed face.

Niki settled down in the chair beside Rinne, grabbing his own slice and starting to eat, a smile on his face. Even if Rinne was a constant pain for everyone, getting together like this was nice, once in a while. As dysfunctional as their unit was, it was still like his family, even if he had the role of 'mother' forced onto him by Rinne - though, really, he didn't mind it much. For all the trouble the older put him through, Niki still found himself caring for and thinking of Rinne in everything he did. At first, it was vexing; but as time passed, he found himself accepting his own feelings towards the redhead.

This was their family. He didn't know how much longer it would last, really - a unit like theirs wasn't necessarily fit to last a long time, after all - but it was their family nonetheless.

Rinne turned his head to Niki, tilting his head in confusion. "Oi, Niki, what's that look on your face for? You look too happy."

"It's nothing, Rinne-kun."


End file.
